


you belong in the lourve

by 143 (1432)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Idiots in Love, M/M, Sappy, morning quickie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 08:30:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11824935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1432/pseuds/143
Summary: Lu Han just can't stop telling his boyfriend how much he loves him.





	you belong in the lourve

**Author's Note:**

> So my friend wanted some fic where Minseok bottomed, but wasn't especially submissive or dominant. Expect 0% power exchange.

It's quiet this morning. Bright too, weather befitting a spring Sunday. 

From up here on the balcony, Lu Han can see a street vendor selling roses and he wonders if he'd have enough time to sneak down and buy one. He feels across his pockets for wallet before he turns back and tiptoes into the room to rummage through his suitcase. A shirt is closed between either side and he shoves it back in, reaches in to find his wallet under all his clothes.

“What are you doing, Lu?” He freezes and peeks over his shoulder at Minseok. The image of perfection is stretched out across white sheets, naked, looking more beautiful than ever.

Lu Han's heart jolts in his chest and he stands up, smiling at Minseok. 

“I was going to go down and buy you a rose.”

Minseok smiles with him and beckons him over, rolling up onto his side like the bed will be too small for Lu Han to join him. Lu Han crawls up from the foot on the bed and lays pressed against him, leaning in for a kiss. Humming in content, Minseok wraps his arm around Lu Han, pulls Lu Han impossibly closer, tighter against his body.

“Good morning, beautiful,” Lu Han whispers belatedly, getting pulled back into another kiss. A thumb sneaks beneath Lu Han's suspenders, pulls it out and lets it pop back against his skin; he hisses, arches his back.

“You don't have to buy me roses.”

“Wanted to show you how much I love you.”

Minseok pops his suspender again, grins, “I know you love me.”

They kiss again, Minseok's hand sliding down Lu Han's back until he can push his fingers under waistband of Lu Han's pants. Something purely electric passes from Minseok into Lu Han, he can feel it burn into his veins. He bites into Minseok's bottom lip and Minseok writhes under him, hips working up against Lu Han.

Much to Lu Han's dismay— he was just getting started! — Minseok slows down to pull the suspenders off Lu Han's shoulders. He tries to make up for it, huffing his breath and grinding his hips down harder, tries to get that energy to flow back into Minseok. It doesn't sway him, he continues to take his time, even pushes Lu Han back some so he can shove his hands between their bodies and undo Lu Han's fly.

Lu Han hurries to shove his slacks down, suspenders slipping off his arms when he stands to his knees. And Minseok has the audacity to chuckle at him, looking much too level-headed and blush free. But he's hard too, cock curving toward his belly and Lu Han brushes his fingers up the shaft. It twitches, gets harder before his eyes. Minseok's hips roll instinctively, shuddering.

He's still so in control. Lu Han snarls at him.

“Come and get me, Lu,” Minseok whispers, spreading his plush thighs. Lu Han settles between them, taking the time to kiss Minseok deep and solid, his left hand settling on Minseok's thigh.

He revels in the feeling of their bare skin pressed together. He guides Minseok's leg up higher around his hip and pries his hand away, reaches blindly for the lube he hopes actually ended up on the nightstand last night. Once he finds it, he rests his weight on Minseok and pulls out of the kiss. Minseok chases him a little, a pout on his kiss-swollen lips.

He dips his head and kisses the soft slope of Minseok's muscular shoulder while he wets his fingers. A soft fond look falls over Minseok and Lu Han's heart skips a beat. He hurries.

Minseok takes a deep breath just before Lu Han's fingers start rubbing at his rim. Against his own stomach, Lu Han feels Minseok's abs convulse, his hips moving in the most miniscule of movements. He arches into the press of fingers and Lu Han almost wishes he was sitting back so he could see them go in. Instead he just kisses across Minseok's collarbone, nuzzles against his neck.

Minseok presses his soft cheek against the top of Lu Han's head, moaning as he moves his fingers around. Each little sound has Lu Han feeling all the more smug, smiling.

“Lu,” he whines, squirming. He's using that sweet, cute little voice that he uses when it's only him and Lu Han. It makes Lu Han's heart skip a beat.

Lu Han lifts his head again and he flashes his most blinding, wide smile.

“Stop wasting your time looking smug,” Minseok teases. 

“Not smug.” Lu Han pulls his fingers out of Minseok and lines up. “In love.”

And before Minseok can say anything else, Lu Han slides home. Minseok's body tightens against Lu Han's, their sweaty chests pressing and sticking together. Lu Han's lost his fond smile, but his heart is still just as full of emotion as he rolls his hips into Minseok's. With cheeks rosy, flushed from exertion and pleasure and, Lu Han hopes, love, Minseok looks more beautiful than ever.

Minseok mewls quietly, mouth pressed to the ball of Lu Han's shoulder and Lu Han's heart skips. Damn him for being so fucking fond. He curls his hand around Minseok’s bicep, pulls it gently until Minseok drops his arms from around him and he can lace their fingers together. Minseok squeezes his hand and works against Lu Han's body.

“Yes,” Minseok whispers, legs hitching up higher around Lu Han's flexing waist. With his free hand, he grapples at Lu Han's back and, then, his ass and thigh. Lu Han's hips tighten and his thrusts become pointed, firm, shunting Minseok’s body into fluffy white pillows.

“God, yes,” Lu Han adds, kissing the precious, pleased body beneath him, sweat salty on his lips and tongue.

“Lu Han, Lu Han,” he hears Minseok panting and he leaves a final kiss on Minseok's throat before he raises his head. Nails set into the skin of his lower back and his hips seize up, jerk into Minseok. “You keep going like that and I'm gonna come.”

A grin settles on Lu Han's face easily and he puts his face back in Minseok's neck, kisses up behind his ear. “That's the plan.”

He hooks his elbow behind Minseok's knee, hitches it up so he can thrust deeper into Minseok. 

“C'mon, baby.” He lands fleeting, deep thrusts and he feels the effect in Minseok's body right away.

“Lu Han!”

He can feel Minseok tensing under him, can feel him fluttering around his cock, but it's nothing compared to when he does come. With a stuttering groan, he clamps down on Lu Han like a vice and holds on tight with fingers pressed into Lu Han's shoulders. Lu Han can feel the hard contractions of his cock, can feel Minseok's come on his belly. 

Minseok works against him slowly, pleased moans coming from his parted lips. The muscles of Lu Han's thighs tighten, his balls drawing up, and heat pools low in his belly. A fine tremor works through Minseok and he pants for Lu Han and that's what breaks the dam, makes him come with gasp.

His rhythmic thrusting grinds to a halt and Minseok rubs his hands down Lu Han's back, humming in content under him. 

“Fuck,” he whispers breathlessly, pushing himself up and away from Minseok. And when he sees Minseok— covered in sweat, little hickeys on his neck, his hair a mess— he says it again, “Fuck!”

Minseok grins. “We just did.”

Minseok stretches out and wraps his legs around Lu Han's waist loosely, pulls him down again to kiss more.

Warmth blooms like roses in Lu Han's chest and he wedges his arm beneath Minseok's back, holds him tight. He can't help but to smile into their kisses. They part and Lu Han rolls to the side, pulling Minseok up against him despite the come that's drying on their torsos.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is most appreciated!


End file.
